


Reincarnation

by luvsanime02



Series: GW Prompts [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Prompt Fic, Reincarnation, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the collection of prompt fics for GW. Wufei greets someone that he never expected to see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. That honor belongs to someone else. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

 **AN:** This is from a meme where you write a story using fifteen words or less about the prompt in question. After I completed the prompt I decided to expand the scenario a bit.

 **AN 2:** The numbering system is unusual, because you just wrote down 10 random characters from the show and then you scrolled down to the next page for the prompts to write for them.

 

########

 **Reincarnation** by luvsanime02

########

Prompt: Baby Fic, 05 and 09 (Wufei Chang and Sally Po).

“We’re not naming her Nataku,” Sally jokes, but Wufei ignores this, holding Meiran Chang again.

########

His daughter’s eyes open for the first time, and when Wufei looks into her fierce gaze he feels some part of his soul that was missing fall back into place.

“We’re not naming her Nataku,” Sally jokes, but Wufei ignores this, holding Meiran Chang in his arms once again.

She has exactly the same face as his deceased wife, the same imperious look in her eyes, and the same effortless ability to completely capture and hold Wufei’s attention. Experts say that newborn babies can’t see that far, and yet her eyes are locked onto his with tenacity and a life shining from their depths that he has dearly missed.

“Wufei?” Sally questions at his continued silence. He can hear the hesitancy in her voice.

“I’m fine,” he answers, without looking up from the miracle in his arms. “You should get some rest,” he adds, conscientiously. Wufei knows that Sally is exhausted. Her labor lasted over thirty hours.

“Mm,” she hums in agreement. Wufei can see her out of the corner of his eye watching the two of them. She looks content. Happy, even. He’s glad. She deserves happiness for the priceless gift that she has given him today.

There is silence in the room for a few minutes. Wufei should probably walk out and introduce his daughter to their waiting friends, but he can’t seem to move his feet. One of Meiran’s fists is curled around her blanket and her feet are kicking. He is entranced.

“We should decide on a name soon, though,” Sally mutters, voice soft and tired.

Wufei snorts quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment. “Her name is Meiran,” he informs, tone lofty as he tries to speak around the lump in his throat.

“Meiran,” Sally says, musingly, as though there is any doubt. “Well, that sounds like a strong name.”

“It is,” Wufei whispers, but says nothing else until Sally drifts off. Then he speaks directly to the tiny bundle in his arms.

“Meiran Chang,” he tells her, so that she may learn her name faster. He will repeat it every day of her life from now on. “You will be the strongest of the Long Clan.”

His daughter only closes her eyes at last, looking so peaceful. “I never thought I’d see you again,” he chokes out. “Welcome back.”

Wufei blinks back the moisture in his eyes and holds her close. Finally, he turns to walk out of the room and present Meiran to her new family.


End file.
